Synchronicity
by AltoLullaby
Summary: When an ancient dragon from centuries past threaten to tear apart Len and his lover, Rin, Len embarks on a journey to bring her home. Does he truly have what it takes to save her? Len/Rin, but romance isn't the main focus. Based off of Synchronicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Synchronicity- Chapter 1**

The world thrived on co-existence; tolerance when two beings functioned alongside each other, and Len knew this. He saw it everyday. There was no night without day, no light without shadow, no love without hate. There was no boundary and no half-way. The world was cruel like that. But that was okay. No love, and there's no pain. He didn't want anyone, didn't need anyone. In his mind, loneliness was a luxury. Life was a monotonous bore, when you already know what's going to happen. No matter how you tried to prevent it, love and life ended in pain.

But then she came along. She was nothing special, he first thought. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed like he was, pretty, around his age- maybe older by a year or two, but the dreamy youthfulness in her eyes made him believe otherwise. Just a travelling minstrel, though. Another naïve young girl whose starry-eyes would soon become empty and whose hopes would shatter under the strain of reality and he just couldn't stand the thought because her eyes were just so alive and-

She was looking at him. No, she was smiling at him. The music played and she took his hands, dragging him off the middle of the street and into the town square. Before he knew it, they were dancing. She led the way, of course. She twirled and spun and laughed with him. With a complete stranger. The bards from the caravan she came from laughed joyfully, strumming a tune in a way that was both carefree and skillful. Then she started singing, and that's when everybody started to stare.

She had the voice of an angel, no, a goddess, and the sound of her voice filling the air could have made rock burst into full bloom. Suddenly, something in him clicked. Something in her voice felt right. Made him feel whole. It felt… good.

_But am I?_ he thought.

Sweat on his palms. His heartbeat quickening. His face felt feverish. Feelings so foreign he couldn't remember ever feeling them before. At the end of the song, she twirled back into his arms and he held her. Felt her breathing, felt her skin. She felt so soft, and so gentle, leading him to fear that she could snap and break in his arms with just the tiniest movement. He could feel the weight of everyone's stares through the silence, but he didn't care. His world was just her right now and that was all that mattered. Just then, applause erupted through the crowd. The minstrel slowly left his grasp as he looked away and the applause faded.

"Len," he stated, offering his hand out to her. "That's- it's my name, I mean." She turned around and looked up at him. A pink tinge dusted her cheeks as she gazed up at him sheepishly.

"Rin," she replied so softly he almost couldn't hear her. She took his hand in hers, which he had shaken gingerly for fear of crushing it in his grasp. "I-I'll… see you around, I guess…" she waved her hand softly and left.

* * *

"Len?" he heard the sweet voice behind him ask. He slightly jumped and turned around, his heart racing for more reasons than one. "I-I'm so sorry!" Rin exclaimed nervously, burying her face in her hands.

"It's all right," he replied. "Not your fault," he said with a forced laugh. Their friendship started not too long after they met. They were only 14, then. When they met, when they became friends. Now they were 18, and yet their friendship survived the four years it's lasted. The bond they grew to know made him feel whole, like his whole life he'd just been a half and she appeared to make him complete. It was selfish, he thought, to want more. But he did. He wanted to hold her close, inhale her scent, feel her skin, make her smile. He never deserved her friendship in the first place, let alone her love. He'd come to know her well, though. She was shy, but kind. Her true colors had never truly shown to him at first. But then at times, he'd see that spark of life and the glint in her eyes when she sung and dance. In turn, she knew just as much about him. He shared with her his views on the world. His deepest, private thoughts.

It just doesn't feel right, she had said once, co-existence I mean. And tolerance, too. I feel like it's something don't complement each other, they complete each other, don't you think? In harmony.

For once, Rin had said something Len thought was stupid, but she never pried or forced her views on him and she was Rin so it was okay.

"But still…" she continued. He smiled slightly at her politeness. She wasn't like the others. Her kind demeanor set her apart from everyone else. In the cruel world they lived in, nobody could afford to be kind when such things signified weakness. But she was just so delicate.

_Something he wanted to protect._

"A-Anyway," she started, "I was wondering…"

_Did he just think that? He wanted to protect her. He never wanted to protect anything. He never wanted to protect anyone, not even himself._

"Well, you see… Oh, I don't know how to put this…" she bit her lip hesitantly, her face almost burning.

_Was he really cut out for it, though? Protecting people? Would he die for her? Yes, he thought, I'd die for her. It was no big deal. He never feared death in the first place. Honestly, he feared living more than death._

"Len, you're important to me," Rin stated. "You're such a good a friend, and- wait, no, scratch that- wait, no, you are my friend but… It's just that I-!"

_He'd live for her. Yeah. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad without her in it. He'd live with her. He'd live for her._

"Everytime I'm around you… my heartbeat quickens, and I… I can't handle these feelings anymore-!" she continued.

_But would she be happy with him? He thought about it. Maybe… Maybe he should allow himself to be selfish, just this once._

"Me too," Len interrupted, "I love you, too." She looked up at him, her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not very good at expressing my feelings," he continued. "I can't tell anyone how I feel, no matter how hard I try, and I'm not good with saying thank you or please or even I'm sorry. I might hurt you. But I really don't mean to." Rin remained silent. "…because I love you. And I'd love to be with you… If you'd have me." She threw her arms around him, joyful tears sliding down her cheeks.

_"Let's be happy together."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I decided that for this story, I'd pre-establish the romance, because I didn't want to be the main focus. Have this sappy first chapter, but I warn you, not everything will be this fluffy. I'm a little nervous, this being my first fanfiction and all, so please bear with me! The story is heavily based on the Synchronicity series, but there are some differences, such as Rin and Len being lovers instead of siblings. In any case, I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Synchronicity- Chapter 2**

Gods, he was a fool. A damned fool. He should have seen it coming. He should've known. He never should've started what he did. He said he'd never fall in love and now it was too late. He'd been hurt, like he knew he would, and it hurt more than dying. Had he known it would happen, he would've told her sooner. In the three years they'd spent as lovers, he was never really worthy of what her love. And yet… he wouldn't regret spending the rest of his life trying to be. _But now it was too late. _He should've done more. Held her closer, tighter. _Told her just how much he loved her._

He took the golden ring he had prepared out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, angrily. Wet, hot tears cascaded down his face, blurring his vision. Crushing the ring in between the ground and the sole of his boot, he cried out in frustration.

"Gods damn it," he sobbed, slowly sinking to the ground and picking the ring back up and pocketing it. He wiped his tears away with his hands and got back up. "Damn it all."

"_As you may know, our previous diva, Teto, has passed," the voice of the pythoness boomed from in front of the crowd, "Forever we shall mourn her loss… but desperately do we need a replacement." _

_Len looked around the crowd. He saw surprised faces, shifty eyes, and heard rushed whispers from all around them. A brown-haired girl in red with a stern expression, but whose eyes were small and little from crying. Maybe she'd known the previous diva. Maybe they'd been friends. He had no time to dwell on this thought, however, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the pythoness's words._

"_By majority rule, the town has chosen who the new Diva will be. And I think we all know who this is," she spoke looking down at a certain face in the crowd._

What? _he thought. _No. No, no, no, no, no, no, _no,_ this can't be happening it's not happening it's _not _her, it isn't, it's not, it's not, _it's not-_

"_Rin Kagamine," the pink-haired pythoness said, offering both her hand and a smile. "Please rise."_

"_M-Me?" Rin said nervously, pointing a finger towards herself. The pythoness nodded. Rin slowly walked towards her, the crowd moving from her path and the rushed whispers became louder._

"_Unanimously," the pythoness told her, "It is you who has been chosen by the people to represent us and bring us the blessings of the holy dragon with your beautiful voice. Congratulations." _

_Len gritted his teeth. How dare they. How dare they treat it like an honor, and not a punishment. Like she was entitled to their wishes. Like they needed her, as she was their last hope. _

_How dare they take her apart from him._

_His whole world shattered. She could die. She _would _die, for she was frail, too kind, too forgiving. Gods, it was unanimous. Everyone had chosen her. The people from the city she'd come to know and love had betrayed her. Tossed her to the dragon, all because of their fear and selfishness. He turned his attention back to the pythoness and watched as she bowed before Rin._

"_I'm counting on you to protect our people. Not just as pythoness… but as an individual. As an equal. As Luka," she said, removing her hat. He saw as her eyes flashed briefly, but a black-haired guard standing next to her quickly put the hat back on Luka's head. Rin managed to utter a soft thank you before the crowd erupted in applause. _

_No, Len thought, he wouldn't let this happen. He'd find a way to stop her. He'd get Rin back._

Len slammed his fist into the wall next to him.

"It was for the greater good," he said, "but what about you?" He pondered this to himself. She

was too kind, couldn't say no. Even if she could, Luka wouldn't allow it. He pulled the end of his necklace out of his shirt and looked down at it solemnly.

"Yeah," Len thought aloud, "I'll save you, Rin. No matter what."

"_Len," Rin stated with an unusual firmness in her voice, "I have to do this and you know it."_

"_No, you don't!" he exclaimed, standing up. "It should be your choice! Don't let them make you do this! Don't, Rin! P-Please…" Rin's gaze soften as she looked at him._

"_Oh, Len… how do I refuse?" she buried her face in her hands and started to sob quietly. Speechless, Len took his place next to her back and sat down. "I-It's just…" More sobs. She buried her face in his shoulder, staining the sleeve of his shirt._

"_I'm sorry," he replied, his face hot with shame, "I didn't mean-" Rin wiped her tears on her hands and forced a smile through her hoarse voice._

"_I know," she interrupted, forcing a chuckle for his sake, "I've always known you so well." She laughed, a real laugh, and this time he laughed, too. "Anyway… there's something I wanted to give you."_

_What? He watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a necklace from her bag with a charm of a bass clef hanging off from the end. She turned him around and clasped the back of his necklace behind his neck._

"_Well," Rin said, "It's just… I knew you'd be upset… with me leaving and all, so I got us these." She pulled out a matching necklace, except this time the charm was a matching treble clef. _

"_This way, we'll always be connected. Together, even if we're apart. Like night and day. As long as my light is with you… You'll come back to me. I know it." The light in her heart. Len thought about it and smiled. Yeah. That fit her._

"_Like… Like… Co-existence?" Len related his views. He forced a smile, for her sake, but he couldn't help but think of what a fool he was. Gods, he was awful. The entire time, all he worried about was her not being together with him, but all she did was think about how he felt._

"_Nope," Rin said with a smile, popping the 'p' of the word. "Something different… it's like…"_

"_Like…?" Len asked._

"_I'll get back to you on that," Rin replied with a smile._

Right. If she'd ever get back at all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the romantic overload! ;o; The adventure will start soon, I swear! But plot is really important! uwu**

**Sincerely, AltoLullaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Synchronicity- Chapter 3**

It had been about half a month since Rin had left to reside with and sing out to that dragon. Len couldn't help but think about how lucky that dragon was. To hear her melodious voice ring out in its chamber all day. He chuckled darkly. He was jealous of a dragon. But that was alright. Because he would slay that dragon and get her back and get to hear her voice everyday and live happily ever after like they did in the fairy tales.

But for now, there were bigger problems he had to face. The pythoness. He stood before her castle, sword at his side. He knew that this task would not be easy. In all her years of ruling, never had the pythoness's protection been low. He scoffed. The woman had so much _protection_ and _power_, yet she still whisked away Diva after Diva to protect the land.

It was more like a human sacrifice, he thought. But nobody would ever call them that, for Lady Luka's honorable image had been maintained for years. But he would put an end to it. With his sword at his side, Len cautiously entered the castle. Nervousness shook through his body, but he told himself why it needed to be done.

_It's for Rin_, he reminded himself, _do it for Rin._

He stood tall as he entered the castle. The pythoness and her guards quieted and shifted their gaze towards him. They aimed their weapons at him, but Luka shook her head and held up a hand.

"Hold your steel," she said. " This boy is… a friend of the Diva, right?" Len nodded in response.

_Not really a friend_, he thought, but he couldn't bring himself to correct her.

"I see," Luka responded, a smile gracing her face. "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of someone so… gifted." She curtsied before him. "I really am honored." The guards around her bowed their heads to him as well. Len grimaced but continued to stand.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you, Lady Luka." He cleared his throat before adding,

"Alone." He watched as her guards tightened their grips on their weapons. A soft chuckle was escaped Luka's throat.

"At ease, boys," she said. "You all may wait for me in the courtyard. But please do come when I call. Ruko, Meiko, stay." Her guards nodded reluctantly as they dispersed from the room. Len examined the two women that remained. Both women looked awfully familiar. Len could recall seeing them somewhere before.

The first woman looked around the same age as the pythoness. She twirled her scythe around her hands, looking bored. Her piercing blue gaze and the smirk on her face held arrogance, and the lack of armor she wore proved that point even further. The scars on her body and the eyepatch over her right eye indicated that she was quite the fighter, and had survived quite a few skirmishes. Aside from that, she had a fair complexion, her raven hair standing out against her pale skin.

The other woman seemed to be completely different. She was rather plain-looking in comparison, he had to admit, with short brown hair and dull brown eyes to match. Dressed completely in ornate red armor, she stood upright, gripping the hilt of her sword with extreme caution. She looked at Len indifferently, but somewhere in her eyes he saw… pity? No. That couldn't be it.

"So, dear boy," the pythoness said, "Why is it you've chosen to come here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here," he said, drawing out his sword. "Y-You have to bring her back. To me..."

"Oh, my dear…" she said, placing her hands over her heart,"there's nothing I can do."

"Cut the act!" Len yelled. "I know you've got this deceptive system set up! There's another way to stop that thing, isn't there? But you had to choose the other way! The easy way, just so you could protect that stupid lizard! Aren't I right?! Nothing matters to you but that damn dragon! There has to be a way to kill it! To make it leave!"

"D-Don't be silly!" Luka yelled in mock indignance. "All that matters to me is the safety of the Holy Dragon. And even if my decisions were… immoral," she continued, narrowing her eyes at him, "there is _nothing _you'd be able to about it at this point." The golden emblem on her headpiece shone brightly, contrasting the emptiness in her eyes. Letting out a scream, Len lunged towards the queen with his sword, only for the blade to be stopped by the red knight. She looked at him for a split second, only to look away.

Realizing that she was his opponent, he dodged most of the strikes she had aimed for him with, but even with the few strikes that hit him, they really only felt like light scratches. Was she holding back? No, that's impossible. It was probably all in his head.

She swung her sword up from under his, effectively flipping him over onto his back. Panting he struggled to sit upright and grab his sword. Before he could, though, the knight's foot gently rested against his chest, pushing him down into the ground.

"Why…?" she asked. "Why… why do you need to save her…?" Her voice wasn't sarcastic, nor spiteful. It was a simple, genuine question.

"Ain't it obvious, Meiko dear?" the black-haired guard asked from beside Luka. Okay. The red knight is Meiko and the one with the eyepatch is Ruko. "They musta been sweethearts. He looooves her," she said, making kissy faces to match her previous statement. Len saw Meiko visibly flinch at the mention of the word 'sweethearts.'

"That's not why I need to save her," Len told Ruko. "I need to save her because she loves me. I promised we'd see each other again. Not for my sake... but for hers. Please… I can't leave her. Not all alone." Meiko looked at him, unmoving, as if in shock from his previous statement.

"Teto…" she breathed out, slowly lowering her sword. Len eyed her quizzically, but quickly turned his attention to Luka and Ruko, whose faces had been nearly drained of color.

"M-Meiko!" Luka exclaimed, "m-maybe you should-!"

"This… this is all your fault!" she interrupted, swinging her sword away from Len and towards the pythoness.

To her dismay, Ruko jumped in front of her, blocking Meiko's sword with her scythe.

"'Ey, you've gotta _slow down _sister, 'cos nobody's touchin' the pythoness on _my _watch, got that?" Ruko said turning to Luka. "Ya know, Lukes, maybe it's time for you ta be callin' reinforcements." She nodded in response.

"_GUARDS!"_ Luka yelled, summoning the guards from her courtyard, "_SEIZE THEM!_" All at once, her guards filled into the room, attempting to grab at Len, only to be bested by Meiko.

"Len!" Meiko practically screamed over the loud shouts of the guards around her, "we have to run! I'm begging you, please trust me on this!" Len nodded, taking her hand and running as fast as he could along with her.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens!**


End file.
